


The real big bang

by orphan_account



Category: Howmstuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dave is an absolute moron, First work - Freeform, Karkat is skeptical bean, M/M, good thing Karkat is moronsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2. “our dorms are right next to each other and you just came running into my room because you heard screaming followed by a loud THUNK but its okay I just slammed my head against the desk in frustration” - finals week prompt by promptsfordays on tumblr





	The real big bang

Your name is Dave Strider and you are currently sitting on your bed in your college dorm. Not very interesting if you do say so yourself. Well it does get interesting internal monologue,I swear. Get of my back.

You stop having your sassy mental battle just in time to hear a loud thunk and then a somehow even louder 'FUCK' from the dorm next to yours. You weren't very close to the guy,it was pretty easy to hear him arguing but most of the time you were only hearing the speedy click of keys.

However yesterday he had emerged from his room with an expression you couldn't begin to describe. It was impossible to tell whether he was dead and a very deadpan demon had decided he was the perfect vessel,(which he totally was the guy was short and cute and-) or he was the most frantic and drugged up man in this school. You only caught a glimpse of him before he sulked back into his dorm room.

Maybe you were curious. Who wouldn't be,that guy looked like he was having a bad time. You assumed he was an English major or something,barely a moment went by when you couldn't here him writing. You couldn't complain,it was boring without background noise.

Now that you have the not so dramatic backstory out of the way,let's get back to your scheduled programming of 'what the fuck was that'. You jump up,running out of your dorm because if this dude was being murdered you weren't going to tell the interviewer you just sat there. Luckily his door was unlocked so you let yourself in.

The dude (jeez learn the guys name at least Strider) looked up,exasperated, "What the fuck?" He asked.

Your look turns back to its deadpan as you lean on the doorway, "What the fuck? Thats what I should be asking you. It sounded like you were being murdered in here. Or having some really loud rough sex but I guess I assume the best in people."

"If you ran into anyone's dorm at this god forsaken shit hole when it sounded like they were being murdered you would end up traumatized. But to answer your question," you were about to interupt,remarking as to the fact that you didn't ask question,he gave you a sharp glare,as if reading your mind.

"But to answer your question, I'm fine. My computer," Oh wow,guess you were off the hook now,that computer was getting the 'I'm about to murder everyone you hold dear' look. Jesus,hide the calculators everybody. "Decided to die before I had saved my final essay."

"That doesn't sound good,but don't you have like,another week before that's due? It's a final,right?" Now he was looking at you like you had just descrased your asian family.

"How long do you think writing takes? And rewriting is even more boring than having to write about this in the first place. Who assigns an essay on the importance of libraries? I'm bullshiting my way through this."

You chuckle,this guy is really angry about some dumb assignment, "Well I could always help you get your mind of of it, I mean the cafe is only a little ways out from here,you look like you could use it." Did you seriously just ask this guy out? Wow,you get douchier by the day.

He seems to look you up and down,before quirking an eyebrow at you, "How do I know you won't murder me? I should've called the police already,"

"Uh," wow so smooth, "Maybe you could use the risk of murder right now. It's Dave,by the way." He smirks at that for a split second before rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Just so you know,this is a hostage situation so you're paying for my coffee."


End file.
